Clinging to you Best
by Merley
Summary: When Nowaki succumbs to Tsumori's flirtation's, it's up to Miyagi to bring up the mood of the tough and fierce Demon Kamijou - his favorite subordinate and past.. lover?
1. Chapter 1

12:49: 0.49 am. The door unlocks. The once cheerful boast of, "I'm home!" was now a slurred grumble, barely audible.

Even so, "Welcome home" came the response that caused Nowaki to hesitate upon arriving to the living room. Kamijou Hiroki sat on the couch, clad in his casual housewear, sipping coffee and marking papers which had their fair share of red markings. Since the couch was faced away from his path, Nowaki wasn't able to see the look of distress upon his lovers face.

"Hiro-san? Why are you still up?"

That name caused Hiroki's mouth to form a smile even though it didn't necessarily meet his eyes.

"Just grading papers, those students.. I swear. If they don't know how to write a proper paper, they shouldn't be in university taking a literature class in the first place!" He fumed, stopping himself from blurting out the truth and regretting it. For he knew they weren't the real reason why he was up at midnight nor why he was so frustrated but he couldn't just say, 'You're home late again.. I thought you said you'd be back by nine. I waited for you.'

Not because it sounded sickenly like those old newlywed brides waiting for their husband to come home from work, but because it wasn't in his nature to say something so embarassing. He was a prideful man and as such, he kept those things to himself.

The chuckle that came along caused his heart to skip a beat as the footsteps moved passed him and straight into the room they shared. The scent of alcohol and cigarettes made him scrunch up his face in distate. Not because he wasn't used to it; but because it smelled like /him/.

He listens to the little things as his pen stops on paper: hears the rustling of fabric, the sound of a latch being opened, closed, the sound of running water, and for the third time since Nowaki walked through those doors, Hiroki let out his breath of air.

He had tried to get his mind off of it. Grading papers(he was probably a lot harsher on the opinion pieces than he should be), cleaning their storage closet(where he had come across those letters that brought him life), skimmed through a few of Bakahiro's books, went out for a two hour power walk, baked a dozen cookies that went straight to the trash(he had unintentionally used an extra ingredient: 'Shit, shit, shit! Cookies shouldn't foam!') and the trash went straight to the shoot where hopefully it didn't explode until garbage day. Then back to grading papers up till this point. He had actually contemplated on giving up and going to sleep, but him and Nowaki barely had anytime together as it was. With himself at work between 7 - 4 and Nowaki from 10-9 on usual days that is. Though the life as a doctor, you never know. His pager could go off any moment so it was best to spend as much time as possible.

He didn't know if they were going to have their time now, anyway. Nowaki sounded plenty tired and perhaps a little tipsy.

Alcohol.. sounded good right now.

He placed the papers down back onto the table and laid his head back against the sofa. Waiting.

Minutes later, Nowaki walked in with a fresh towel over his neck and dark striped pajama pants. He went straight towards the couch where Hiroki had dozed off, placing his arm over his shoulder, "Hiro-san." He murmured causing their eyes to lock, "Come to bed."

"K" Hiroki muttered and moved to stand though the hands didn't leave him. Placing the other arm over Hiroki's shoulder, Nowaki moved to hug him, "Hey, what are you doing bastard?!" He whined, though the relief was evident in the way he relaxed his body. Placing his arms around his neck to hoist himself up, he allowed him to carry them all the way into the bedroom.

It was moments like this which made Hiroki feel settled. Perhaps he was wrong. Maybe nothing was going on. Maybe he was just paranoid. However, the small bruise which was hidden behind a bunch of dark blue baby hair told a different story.


	2. Chapter 2

From the get-go, he knew letting Nowaki continue to be friend's with that person was a risky decision. After all, their first meeting was not so pleasant as he walked into the house two years before to see a shirtless Nowaki asleep beside the shameless home-wrecker. But it was not like he had any right to scold him, "You can't be friend's with that man!" just didn't sound right to him no matter how many times he rehearsed in the mirror.

What was he even saying? Nowaki sure as hell wouldn't cheat on him. His mind registered the bruise behind his neck and similar ones across his lower back, but he could have easily gotten them from somewhere else, _couldn't he? _

Furthermore, if he was cheating _and not saying he is_, he wouldn't leave it all out in the open for him to see. He's a doctor for goodness sakes, he's smart. _That's right, it's all in my head!_

"Woah, where's all this radiation coming from?" The sudden voice caused Hiroki to jump in his seat and swing around in his rolling chair to acknowledge his older colleague, "Is the air conditioning broken again? Damn the school and its cheap budget. I should complain to the dean, eh Kamijou?"

Hiroki turned his seat back towards his desk, "Are you two still drinking buddies?" He asked, not that he was curious, but for conversation purposes. He did wonder whether the dean knew about the affair going on between his younger son and favorite son-in-law, but he wasn't one to pry in things that weren't his business.. unlike some people.

"Every Saturday, never missed a one." Miyagi announced proudly, as he walked over to give him a hug, "You should come with us sometime."

"Don't count on it, Professor." Hiroki replied as he shoved his hands away with the strength of his elbows. This only made Miyagi more determined, "I have a lot of other important things to do with my weekend."

"And I don't?" Miyagi asked, faking his hurt expression. Hiroki felt a vein pop in his neck. He was starting this again, "Aww... now I'm all sad, comfort me!" Hiroki jerked forward as he felt the tight arms suddenly around him, stopping him from continuing with his corrections. He felt his eyebrows twitch as he attempted to wiggle out of his grip, but Miyagi remained calm and amused like his usual self.

"Like.. hell!" Hiroki called, his hands successfully escaping. With an irritated expression, he moved his fingers to pinch the sides of the older man's hands.

Miyagi knew when it was time to back off, and immediately retracted his hands, rubbing at them firmly with a pout over his lips. He was completely unaffected by the rejection (used to it even), seen as he placed his hands over his chair and swung it around so he was facing him again. Like nothing happened. He sent him a mischievous smile, "Kamijou-sensei, is something wrong? You're more aggressive than usual." He pointed out. The proximity caused said-person to pause and turn away, back towards his work study bench.

"What could be wrong? Don't be stupid, Professor. Get out of here, you have class soon." He glanced at his phone and paused. He had a tutorial session in five minutes. Standing up, he gathered his papers into his suitcase-like bag, "You could have told me it was this late!" He grouched as he stumbled towards the door before Miyagi could say another word.

The professor turned to his colleague's workstation and paused, staring silently at the flight of keys sitting on top of the desk waiting for its useless owner to pick them up and take it with him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry Hiro-san, I can't make it up for our lunch date today. Make it up to you? xo_xo

He tried not to look so disappointed as he stared down at his phone. He swallowed slowly before replying, _No problem, I'm still held up at the office anyway. Professor Miyagi isn't cutting me a break_.

"Would you like a refill?"

Hiroki blinked and raised his head at the waitress who was smiling at him warmly. He looked taken-aback and confused until she pointed to his glass, "Uh, yeah, sure, coffee please." She nodded and took his cup to the backroom as he slammed his head against the table in embarassment.

"That's so wild!" His ears perked up at the sudden squeal. Great, they were back now. Every time he was here he would take note of them. Not because they were hot, ditzy, college girls (because his preferences were undoubtedly opposite) but because whenever they arrived, they were always the loudest bunch in this usually small, relaxed space. They would usually take a table outside, but due to this afternoon's drizzle, they had decided to stay in doors. Unfortunately, this meant near his table. And there was nothing that he hated more than having to hear a couple of college brats talk about their sex lives, "I don't think Sanjay would ever consider doing it _there_."

"I don't even think he'd consider even going into a pool, that strange ol' germaphobe." Another said, causing the girls to giggle in response, including the girlfriend.

"Well it still doesn't change anything no matter what. There's not a single thing lacking. One second we're talking about our home towns, and the next.. off we go again!"

"You guys are animals!" Another girl yelled.

"Yes, we both do it till we're blue in the face." She announced proudly. Hiroki brought a hand to his face, oh brother. The tables around them sure seemed to be enjoying the conversation themselves.

"That's nothing. Genma can barely keep his hands off me. And not only that, but he can last three full minutes.. then stop.. then again!"

The girls all screamed in excitement at this new information.

"Wait, Tanya, I thought you said you two were having problems." One of them pointed out in curiosity, giving her a suspicious glance. Tanya shrugged with a sly smile moving across her face.

"I mean.. yeah, but we found a way around it." Her friend's all looked at her in confusion and curiosity. They wanted to know. She paused for effect as she looked around then sipped on her coffee, "Cosplay."

"OH MY GAAAAAWD!"

Oh god. It didn't seem like anyone was going to budge from their seat.

"I have an entire set at home. Nurse uniforms, maid outfits, police woman, mail woman. I bought the first one, and now everyday he's bringing home a new one." She announced proudly without a hint of shame in her face.

"You have to let me borrow one!"

She stuck her tongue out in response, "Nope! Get your own."

"Cheque please." He waved down the waitress who settled the coffee down in front of him.

"I have another hour to spare." Hiroki thought to himself grumpily as he glanced at his watch. He had been walking around aimlessly for a while, trying to waste time before his next class. There was no way he could get any corrections done with his mood. He had visited the book store while he was at it, but the book he wanted was out of stock. Eh, he could probably get it from Akihiko, his childhood friend, later. He wondered how the man was doing. The last time he saw him was a week before when he was hiding from his editor.

He paused mid-step, and backed up towards a specific store. He looked up and stared wide-eyed at the window manikin. He probably looked like some sort of pervert ogling at the cute lifesize doll dressed in a cutesy princess outfit, but he couldn't help it. It was _very_ short.

He should probably get going. Get another cup of coffee, finish his class, come back home and cook - perhaps Nowaki would be early this time? And they would be able to share their dinner together for the first time in a month. Good god, that sounded wonderful. He started to walk away with that on his mind.

_"That's nothing. Genma can barely keep his hands off me. And not only that, but he can last three full minutes.. then stop.. then again!" And again and again and again._

Bowing his head in defeat, he skidded to a stop. He turned around and opened the door, wandering inside. Oh come on, he was just going to look. It was just a damn Halloween store.


	4. Chapter 4

"Goddamnit, where did I put it?" He grumbled at himself repeatedly as he roamed the papers piled over his bed. He had to get to the University in twenty minutes to take over a lecture. He promised one of the professors in his field that he would help her seeing as though her daughter was in the hospital and she could barely concentrate at school(They knew something was wrong when she entered the office with awful black shoes with holes on the top, the usual fashion diva she was). He photocopied her lecture notes and even made a couple of notes himself for what he was going to say at the tutorial. Though now it seemed like he had trouble finding it, "Not now, damnit. Where is it?" He strolled through the rest of his bag, the toilet, the shelves, the computer desk, he scanned the floor to no avail.

The sudden sound of laughter halted his observations and initial panic as he turned his head towards the closed door. _Nowaki_? Why was he home so early? He looked around for a place to hide.

"Hiro-san? Are you here?" The questionable voice made him pause, and rub at his temple. How did Nowaki even know he was there? Oh right, he didn't exactly lock the door, and he had kicked aside his shoes after tripping over them trying to find his notes.

"Here! I-I'm here!" He called and jogged towards the door to greet him, opening it up. The sight before him caused him to pause. Nowaki smiled in return and he would have too if his eyes didn't fall on the _extra_ figure in the room, inside _his_ house. He forced his voice polite, trying not to look irritated, "Hello.. Tsumori-san."

"Hi Hiro-chin!" The sickening sweet voice made a vein pop up. He bit back his response, '_don't call me that!'_ as Nowaki regarded him.

"The hospital's not really busy so we took a break. I was hoping to take a shower before I go back." Nowaki explained setting his bag aside on the table.

_So why is he here? _Hiroki looked at Tsumori suspiciously.

"How about you? Nowaki told me you were taking over someone's lecture."

Nowaki. He was saying his name so upfront. Though he felt a sense of happiness knowing that Nowaki actually listened to him. He looked dead tired last night.

"Hahahaha.. Yeah, I'm already done so.." Hiroki lied between his teeth. He had to be there soon. There was no way he would make it now

"Okay." Nowaki hesitated, before pressing a light kiss on his cheek. Hiroki blinked and stared blankly at Tsumori who kept his creepy grin on them the entire time. Usually he would shove Nowaki away, but he thought twice about it, "I'm going to take that shower. Senpai, don't bother him too much, k?"

"I won't!" Tsumori called after him before he turned his full attention on Hiroki. This couldn't be good, "So Kami-san, since you don't have work, want to give me a tour?"

_Not like you need it you insolent brat,_ "Please don't call me that." Hiroki grit out in semi-annoyance. He glanced at his phone. Five more minutes. He noticed a message and blinked as he read the contents, "I need to go back to the university."

"The University? But you told us you were done! I guess I'll just wait for him." Tsumori shrugged as he fell back against the couch. He turned his head when he heard nervous laughter coming from the side.

"Hahaha.. I was just kidding." Hiroki told him. Nowaki was taking a shower. Tsumori was probably going to take advantage of him. Or jump in the shower as a lousy joke, it did sound like something he would do. Well, whatever the case may be, he sure as hell wouldn't be letting them stay here alone. Not in his house. Not again.

"I knew that already, you just wanted to escape me, didn't you?" Tsumori asked with a sneaky grin, "But you can't, sneaky Kitty-chan, now give me a tour."

"Okay." Hiroki faked a smile, "Just hold on a minute." He said as he gripped the phone in his pocket and walked away without another word. Entering the room he and Nowaki shared, he closed the door behind him and glanced down at the message again.

_**PM**: Oi Kamijou-sensei, where are you? You left your notes on your desk. You want me to come over there and give it to you?_

_**H**: I'm still at home right now.._

He had attained a reply almost immediately.

_**PM**: ... Okay. Did you forget you promised to run big mama's class today?_

_**H**: I'm sorry Professor, but due to unforeseen (nuisances), I won't be able to make it. Can you please take those notes and carry on with the class? _

He hesitated before adding,_ I'll make it up to you._

_**PM**: Leave it to me! -thumbs up-_

Hiroki blinked down at the message. That was quick. Oh great. Now he owed Professor one. There was no taking it back now.

"Oh, where are you sweet Kami of Christ?" The unwelcome nuisance called from the living room.

Oh, but how he wished they could switch places. Oh, how he wished...


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell Kamijou!"

Hiroki winced in his seat. He was currently in the office, sitting over the couch, with his hands in his lap and his head bowed to stare at the ground. Usually he would be fighting back at the aggressive tone, but he couldn't find it in himself today. After all, it was all his fault.

"I know..!"

Miyagi stopped in front of him, his arms folded over his chest, his eyebrows knitted. It was the first time he saw the professor so angry, "You know? You know? For a couple of weeks you've been out of it. You're been constantly forgetting your keys, and your mind has been all over the place. Last week you bailed last minute on a class and I had to run all the way over there. Okay, that's no problem. I let that slide too... but now, now you really done yourself this time."

"Why am I being the only one scolded?" Hiroki spoke up in his own defense, "The idiot should know how to dodge a damn chalkbrush." He lowered his tone as Miyagi settled a glare on him and looked back at the ground. He never saw this side of the Professor before and knew when it was his time to shut up.

Miyagi let out a loud sigh, "Kamijou, this is serious. He was blacked out for over a minute. You could have been fired. We could be sued." Miyagi told him, out right.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Hiroki muttered without looking at him. What else could he say?

"Frankly Kamijou, this is unacceptable behavior and I will not stand for it at all." Miyagi finished. He didn't mind being the bad guy, but this was his Kamijou they were talking about. He hated seeing him like this, "Will you just tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help you."

"It's nothing." Hiroki muttered and shrugged off the look of disbelief in his eyes. He was visibly shaken. In that moment, he knew what he was doing, "I'm telling the truth! It's just.. my head, you know? I can't concentrate. I'm sorry, I'll even apologize to the Dean, I'm probably going to get fired for this, huh?"

Miyagi let out a sigh, "There's no need to go that far. Go home and get some rest. Take a couple of days off. I'll call you if there's anything."

"But I-"

"Just go, okay? Everything's going to be fine, I promise. Now go before I hug you." That got him. Hiroki was out of there almost immediately which made him sport a chuckle. _That's just harsh, Kamijou-sensei_. He looked around the room in a haste. He needed to find something to calm himself down, though he was aware he wasn't going to find anything here.

Just as he was about to sit down, a knock came to the door. He fixed himself up and cleared his throat, "Come in."

A man in his early twenties silently walked in. He had gorgeous blond hair and dark blue eyes. A grey cardigan, a black undershirt and slacked blue jeans hung at his waist. His features were cool and aloof if anything, and he stood upright at 5'8. The most noticeable feature, however, was that he was cradling a ice pack over his head, "You wanted to see me professor?"


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of the door being knocked on made Hiroki blink. He was currently laying in bed, a book in hand which he had taken from Akihiko when it was offered to him. He could tell why this one was sold out at the book store, it was much more tasteful than some of his other stories. The romance seemed much more realistic and he was definitely adoring the main character, Kiko, even though he was very shallow and sadistic. Hiroki couldn't put his finger on it, but there was just something about him.. The Heroine was likable as well, Misaka, the clumsy warrior princess who came to escape the world for a day by living like a peasant. The main villain, Kan, was such an asshole. He contributed nothing good to the story. He and his donkey Ijuuin should just drop dead.

As he got to the last word on the page, he bookmarked it and put it down. He glanced at the clock. If it was Nowaki, he would just normally use his key like he always does. Even when he was dead drunk, he always found a way into their apartment. This made him quirk an eyebrow as he opened his bedroom door and went straight for the front. By then, the series of knocks turned into familiar (annoying) rhythmic tune. He curiously looked through the peep hole and paused at the figure standing outside his door, "Professor?"

"I come baring gifts." The voice said on the other side of the door as he held up a bottle of alcohol in one hand and a large bowl of something covered with tin-foil in the other.

Hiroki opened the door for him, but didn't move out from the entry way as he looked him up from top to bottom suspiciously, "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I talked with Takashi and his parent's. After some convincing, they promised not to get the authorities involved. So you're safe for now at least, but you're still suspended without pay to think about what you've done!" Miyagi scolded him, nodding his own head as if it was an acceptable answer.

"Okay..." Hiroki replied slowly, ".. So you couldn't call to tell me because..?"

Miyagi sent him a frown, "So mean Kamijouuu.. After all I've done for you!" The man seemed unexpressionitive, " Let me in. I brought leftovers."

"I'm sorry, I really am thankful." Hiroki muttered as he moved aside for him to come in.

Miyagi smiled and entered the room, "Now you owe me two favors!" He proposed, reminding him of last week. Hiroki gave him an annoyed look, but couldn't fight it. He was right, after all,"You know, rumor has it that Demon Kamijou pounded one of his student's with his fists making him black out." Miyagi said as he walked over to the low kotetsu and set his supplies over it. Hiroki walked over to the kitchen to get them some glasses, "My favorite one is the rumor stating that you were conducting a hit on one of your students, disguised as a simple teaching instructor when you're actually a underground mafia boss. Your sudden disappearance isn't helping your case."

"That's ridiculous." Hiroki commented.

"I know! I had to remind the class that we were Japanese." They both snorted.

"You should have just let that rumor continue, I'm sure they would have figured it out on their own." Hiroki muttered as he placed two wine glasses over the small kotetsu. He moved to open the bottle, before pouring himself a glass, "Although seeing as how such a rumor even exists in the first place makes me doubt the sanity of that school."

"I don't know Kamijou, I mean it's not like it's totaaallly insane." Miyagi said while tearing open the tin foil to reveal a portion of, definitely store-bought, sesame noodles with beef strips, "I mean aside from your looks, your fists could definitely pass you off as a yakuza boss - or at least a violent lacky. I've seen a side of your anger, and I got to tell you I'm glad I've never been on the other side of it."

_'Although you've definitely been close...'_

"It kind of makes me feel bad for that dude you live with." Hiroki looked up at him, though Miyagi didn't seem to notice his expression as he looked around, "Ah, where is that boy anyway? Kusama-san, right? Kusama, Kusama!" He called out childishly.

Hiroki blinked in both surprise and annoyance, "You idiot, keep it down!" as he felt a headache coming on. As Miyagi turned to him curiously, he forced himself to turn away and grumbled, "He's not even here."

"Whaaat? But it's already late morning! Man doctor's got it rough.' Miyagi pointed out as he snagged the filled wine-glass from the disgruntled party who was intending to down the entire thing in one shot. Miyagi moved the glass to his own lips and sipped at the substance. Man, if looks could kill... "Good money, though."

"I guess." Hiroki commented although he honestly had no idea what Nowaki did with that money, first and foremost, not that it was any of his business, "So care to share why you brought this much food when it's ... way passed dinner time?" He asked as he poured some wine into the other glass and whisked some of it down his throat before Miyagi could grab that too.

Miyagi only stared at him in both amusement and something else, "Because if I know you, you'd probably forgot about dinner after all this ruckus and spend all of your time... oh, I don't know, reading a book perhaps?"

Hiroki blinked and sent him a suspicious look. How did he know? "I'll have you know, I ate a protein bar." Hiroki replied in retaliation which earned a snort from the witty professor, "And I'm also finished with all my corrections hence the new temp who will be taking my place won't have too... who probably doesn't even know what they're doing in the first place!" Miyagi rolled his eyes, "Which brings me to my next point. I am not a child that you have to take care of. I can handle myself."

"Right, so the kitchen is that way?" Miyagi asked while standing up. Hiroki nodded, not wanting to get up as he poured himself another drink, "Enough questions, let's just make the most of our time together now, okay?"

Hiroki stared at him as he reentered the room with two plates, two pairs of chopsticks, and a two large spoon, "... Okay..." He said finally in surrender. Miyagi was right afterall, he should indulge himself if only for a little while. Plus the food smelled great.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiroki had forgotten how long it had been since he laughed like this.

He would never admit to the older man that his presence was actually quite pleasant (especially since that would definitely be an ego booster and the professor could afford to lose some.) That he was actually enjoying their time together. They were already 2/3 through the noodles, which was also surprising.. He never thought he could eat so much. Well, honestly he was so encased in their conversation that he didn't take note of the chop stick to mouth till they pressed against bare plate. By that time, Miyagi was already filling his plate with more in addition to some leftovers that Hiroki had lying around in the refrigerator. And Hiroki began filling up their cups with more alcohol - already having gone through one bottle and halfway done another, a long forgotten bottle of rum, which he bought for Nowaki's birthday. Too bad the young trainee was busy with work, so he decided to surprise the young brat later with it.

And a month later, he was, only absent was the person who he actually bought it for. Hiroki chuckled as he sipped at his drink, ignoring the clock which chimed three.

"Alright, enough for me." Miyagi responded as he leant back, his hand slipping into his left back pocket to grab something, "Am I allowed to smoke?

"You still smoke?" Hiroki asked with a confused expression, which wasn't really an answer. But he vaguely remembered one conversation in the teacher's lounge when the man had expressed his willingness to quit smoking. Apparently the smell had a tendency to rub onto his lover, who had quite a few surprise visits from his family. Apparently there was a limited number of times you could use the cabbage excuse before they start becoming suspicious. Hiroki was surprised he remembered especially since he was busy with his own problems.

Miyagi responded by grabbing an almost finished pack from his pocket and slipping one against his lips. When asked for a lighter, Hiroki directed him to the fireplace, "Things still not going great with your boy toy?" He asked after a moment. Which surprised himself, more than it surprised Miyagi. He always carried himself in a way that seemed completely apathetic to other peoples relationships. He barely said anything about his own, if at all.

It also confused the professor, but he didn't fail to reiterate his problems to his favorite teaching assistant temporarily removed, "He left me."

"Again?" The response was almost immediate.

"So mean Kamijou!"

Hiroki simply rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers on the table twice with a pause, "... So what are you going to do? Get flowers? Stalk his house? Confess to the dean all your wrongdoings and hope you get only a smack on the wrist instead of jail time?"

Miyagi rolled his eyes, "Nah..." He sighed as he sat up straight, searching his pockets for the lighter which he probably left at the university,, "Honestly, I think I'm giving up."

The sudden clink called Miyagi to look up in surprise; thankfully the cup was empty save for a tad bit. "What the hell?!" Hiroki stared at Miyagi in confusion, "You're going to give up just like that?"

Miyagi raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to scoff, "It's not 'just like that.' Frankly, I can't deal with the new generation. Every single time we fight, he goes running. I'm just tired of chasing after him, you know? I knew a younger boy would be bad for me." Miyagi chuckled cruelly, which was short lived as Hiroki banged his fists over the table, standing up almost immediately. The sight made his cigarette fall out of his lips towards the ground.

"I thought you loved him!"

"..." Miyagi looked at him, "Honestly, feelings change."

_Feeling change._ Hiroki turned almost immediately, bowing his head, his expression indecipherable. Miyagi watched him curiously as he walked towards the bookshelf and, if he didn't have sharp reflexes, he would have found the sharp corner of a book in his face, "Kamijou!"

"Get the hell out of my house!" Hiroki yelled as he threw three of the same kind of book towards him. When Miyagi stood and tried to grab him, he ran straight towards his bedroom. The professor was hot on his trail.

"Oi!" Slam, Hiroki pressed his hands against the door, trying to make sure it stayed closed, even though the lock would have given it plenty support.

"I told you to leave. Don't worry about the lock, just leave." _No one comes here anyway,_ he thought bitterly to himself. It was probably the drinks talking.

As the shock died down, Miyagi moved his back against the door as he realized he wouldn't be able to take the door down anytime soon, "Please just tell me what's wrong." They were having such a great time too.

"Go away." Hiroki took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to stay calm as his hands suddenly felt weak, ".. Feeling's don't just change."

"They can." Miyagi replied gently,, "But it's not necessarily a bad thing."

"Shut up! What do you know?" Hiroki snapped at him, rolling onto his back slowly while closing his eyes, "We... were supposed to be together forever."

"You and me?"

A cruel laugh escaped Hiroki's throat before he sniffed, trying to hold back a sob, "What are you, an idiot?" Miyagi hummed in response, "It's... Nowaki. He's changed. He doesn't come home... as much anymore and when he does... well, do you see him?"

There was silence on the other end, and Hiroki resisted the urge to bite his lip. What was he doing confiding in the professor? Wasn't there anyone better than the damn professor? Hiroki didn't have many friend's to call his own. And it would be a cold day in hell when he told Akihiko about his relationship problems. Moreso the fact he had one, though Akihiko probably already figured that out.

"... Ah, see. This new generation, they think they can trample over old men hearts."

Hiroki wiped his face with his arm, "Speak for yourself, I'm not..." He dropped his arm as Miyagi waited for him to continue, "You know.. something deep inside tells me this is a misunderstanding. That maybe he's just busy with work, which I can understand. But I can't stop fretting over it. It's affecting my ability to work, my eating habits, my mental state, if.. if I knew it was going to be like this..."

"Kamijou..."

"I'm sorry Professor. I didn't mean to get angry. I know your relationship and my relationship is different, I shouldn't have overreacted." He took another breath, "Could you please leave? I'd like to be alone."

A moment passed before Miyagi replied,"Alright." Hiroki was relived, he didn't think Miyagi would agree so easily, though something inside him also struck him in a discomforting way which he shrugged aside, "Call me if you need anything. and I mean it."

"I will..."

Hiroki heard footsteps on the other end which soon became quieter. When he heard the door click closed, Hiroki relaxed his shoulders. He stood by the door a little bit longer, his thoughts all over the place. What compelled him to tell Miyagi his problems? Why did he have to ruin the moment they were having together?

... Why did he always do that?

Hiroki shook his head out of it, arguing that he needed to calm down. His eyes slowly moved towards the book he was reading, there was still a few chapters, he could stay up and read. Perhaps he would catch Nowaki in that time.

First things first, he had to lock the front door or Nowaki would probably question him later about it. He ignored the urge to do just that, and unlocked the bedroom door. Before he could even leave the room, however, a pair of footsteps grew louder as the figure darted towards him and before Hiroki could slam the door in his face again, it was forced right open. Hiroki growled as he struggled with the professor for a few seconds till he was completely overtaken by the older man, turned around and slammed into the wall beside the door, his hands pinned behind his head. No fair, Miyagi had just about the same number of shots than he did.

"I guess I'm going to be familiarized with that anger I've been trying so hard to avoid, eh Kamijou?" Miyagi joked, half-smiling. Hiroki glared at him hatefully, "You know Kamijou.." His voice went soft and so did his face which surprisingly made the younger man stop struggling as he watched him, "We can't blame ourselves, for falling in love I mean. No matter how manipulative, or abusive, or _shitty_ those people get. Love is love, and sometimes we just can't control it."

Hiroki looked at him confused.

"So we hope for the best and we have to hope our lovers love us the same way too."

"... Doesn't he?" Hiroki whispered, turning his gaze downwards.

"You have to ask him that yourself Kamijou. I can't give you an answer I don't know. I barely even met the guy." Save for the time Nowaki almost punched him out for almost doing some unspeakable things to Hiroki. It was his own damn fault anyway, "but I will always be here for you when you need a pair of ears."

Hiroki's chest was becoming more painful, his face becoming pitiiful, it was getting harder to breath, "Why? Why are you saying these things? You should say it to that boyfriend of yours, not me."

Miyagi shook his head and smiled sadly at him, "Because, Kamijou, we have a history outlasting those two and no one will ever take that away from me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn brat keeps leaving me voicemails." Miyagi grumbled out loud as his eyes flickered to his phone then back down to the meal in front of them. It had been about two and a half weeks since Hiroki's temporary suspension and Miyagi had been visiting him a lot during those times in order to fill him in about the one replacing him, an assistant from another floor who had minored in literature and was qualified enough to take over although Hiroki's constant emails and lesson plans helped a lot, 'it's not the same, he doesn't slap me when I misbehave!' Miyagi had once complained to him and Hiroki would scoff and poke at the new menu his boss brought to him that day.

Today, Miyagi decided to invite him out during one of his own breaks. Since Hiroki no longer worked, his days would be spent mostly at home gathering material for future lectures, or going over graded work, or his old essays. He would also go on walks at times, through the streets, through the parks, around the book store. Frankly, the most direct socializing he had was with Miyagi so he couldn't help but look forward to it, not that he would ever tell the man.

"You might as well answer." Hiroki muttered as dug into the sandwich littered with his chosen toppings. "He's probably apologetic if he keeps calling like that."

"Ehhh, Kamijou!" Miyagi whined back to him as he grabbed his cup of black coffee and took a careful sip, pointing loosely at him, "You're the worst friend ever! You're supposed to comfort me, tell me how wrong he is for me, and take me to some bar so I can make out with girls."

"And I'd do that if we were those types of people." Hiroki simply replied. There was a pause as Miyagi shifted in his seat.

"Alright, you got me there… so how is Kusama-san?"

Hiroki suddenly found the outlines of his own hands quite interesting, "I don't know. I mean things have been a little strained lately since I'm home more often. Believe it or not I've been a little temperamental nowadays" Miyagi gave him a pointed look, Hiroki glared, "And every time he's going to work it's like he just storms out."

"Ah, seems like we're both having love troubles, wouldn't you say?" Miyagi commented with a thoughtful look over his face, Hiroki sighed to himself, "Think he's still cheating on you with that twit?"

There was one instance when Miyagi had visited him on his lunch break and met both Nowaki and his sempai who was just about to leave. Nowaki gave shifted eyes as he glanced back at the house and said, "I'm going, Hiro-san!"

A surprised Hiroki walked over, but Nowaki was already leaving. The sempai turned back and smirked at Miyagi as he passed, Miyagi left to stare back at him wondering what was happening, _They're both brats_… he thought to himself before his eyes fell back to Hiroki who was still in his pajamas, "My sweet honey!" He called as he moved to tackle him, and was met with air and a foot to his back.

Good times.

"I don't know." replied Hiroki with a soft grunt, Miyagi watched him in curiosity, "I mean I could be seeing things that aren't there. There have been no other _bruises_ thus far, and last night I swore he kissed me when he got home and thought I was asleep… I didn't smell alcohol."

"Oh? Tell me more."

Hiroki glared at his suggestive look as he placed the finished plate away from him and sighed, stretching his arms widely from where he was as he took a look around the surroundings. The last time he had been here was when Nowaki ditched him, and yet surprisingly he didn't feel angry or upset. His eyes moved to secretly look at his boss who was rubbing the back of his head in thought, and widened momentarily.

"You sound like you're just making excuses though."

Yet that had snapped him right back on course, "Shut up, go find a lover first before criticizing me."

"Youch!" Miyagi shouted, placing his hands over his eyes, "Oh Kamijou, you've clutched a sword through my body once again!"

"I-Idiot!" Hiroki blinked as he looked around, of course people were staring at him… hey, wasn't that one of the kids in Mrs. Madoka's lecture? They were supposed to be in class now- ah, whatever, "Damnit Professor, stop embarrassing me, people are looking!"

Miyagi peeked through the spaces between his fingers, and reached over, a smile over his lips, "eh, they're probably looking at that little milk mustache you have going on over there-" He commented as he moved his arm over and gently wiped against Hiroki's mouth, more particularly his lips, with one swift motion.

Hiroki blinked with shock as he slammed himself back against his chair.

Awkward.

"… Man Kamijou-"Miyagi said as he moved his hand back with a small smile over his lips, "You could reject me more lightly."

"D-Don't joke, idiot!" Hiroki grumbled as he brought his hands down to the table. He couldn't tell if he was shaking or not.

"So what?" Hiroki's eyes flickered back to him, "Would you take him back if he were?"

There was a pause. Hiroki looked down at his hands again. A waitress came around to grab their finished meal, and asked them if they wanted anything where the older professor refused and thanked her. She sent him a smile before she bounded away to the other tables. No wonder there were so many young customers, Miyagi thought to himself.

"Probably."

Miyagi blinked, "Seriously?"

"Don't get me wrong, I mean it.. would hurt, a lot." Hiroki swallowed to himself, trying to control himself, "But if he still loves me and its just sex with him then I'll… I'll take him back. He'll have to break it off with the sempai, but I will." I think, Hiroki thought to himself. There was a moment in time when he thought the two were having an affair, and outspoke similar thoughts. This wasn't any different, he concluded.

Miyagi just stared at him.

"Hey, you don't get to judge me, you were dating your ex-wife's brother!"

Miyagi faltered, "When will you stop throwing that in my face? That was, like, one time!" He whined to him, and held his hand up as Hiroki opened his mouth, peeking at his watch in the process, "Ah, it's time to go. Class starts in 15. Do you need a ride home?"

Hiroki shook his head as he stood up, grabbing his coat on his way, "You'll be late." He told him, outright.

Miyagi mimicked his actions and was about to retort, but stopped as Hiroki suddenly looked passed him, then back at him with an indifferent expression on his face, _That's new_… , "I think you got a fan." He stepped closer to him which made Miyagi blink and resist the urge to move away, "I noticed she had been coming around our tables quite more frequently than the others. So you go deal with it and I'll be off." With a curious look, Miyagi turned and caught the attention of the same waitress behind the counter, suddenly beaming as their eyes connected. Ah... he turned back, but Hiroki was already on his way out. With his eyes slowly widening in realization, he quickly moved towards the counter to give the waitress his answer.

And walked out to see Hiroki standing on the side of the street, staring up at the sky. Ducking his head, Miyagi tried to hide the grin that threatened his lips as he walked over, brushing his arm against his back as he passed which earned a slight bristle and short gasp, "Man, has the times changed." He said simply while shrugging his hands into his pockets, knowing Hiroki was right behind him, "I caught wind of a conversation a few young women were having, of the different positions they use with their own partners. So many different names that I've never even heard of."

Hiroki couldn't help but snort at the comment, already knowing who he was talking about. He had passed their table as soon as he walked out. He stopped just to the side of the professor's car who went to the driver's door and opened it. Paused to swerve his head and look at his favorite colleague, "…. Shall we go?" He asked, again.

"You'll be late." Hiroki repeated, again, his eyes moving up to meet his silently.

Miyagi tipped his head with a smile. He was feeling quite elated today and he knew exactly why, "They can wait."

"Stop slacking on your duties, professor." The younger man scolded, right before entering the car and putting on his seatbelt.

* * *

**Feelings are starting to be shown. What's going to happen? To be honest, I'm quite determined to finish my unfinished stories so you'll be seeing quite the few updates these few weeks. Hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the reviews!**


End file.
